Six Flags Trip Of doom!
by winterflower146
Summary: The Jonas Brothers completely humiliate Elle and lucy at times Because of something that happened at school. which is true Until somebody from WOWP finds out, the 4 girls, Elle, becca lucy and Julia's reps are sooo ruined. Ugh. An hilarious story!
1. The trip

Ah. Another story by Elle.

Another terribly intresting story by Elle.

I'd like to point out, This is Fanfiction! Its a bunch of Random Stars put together in One story. _Most_ of which we hate.

So, heres the key.

WE DONT HATE THE JONAS BROTHERS OR THE GUY. shivers

The Senior dude- Kevin Jonas... The dude Joe... The mini dude- Nick... The guy david henrie... the it Miley... ((((Aha, Julia and Lucy. I didnt put the dudette or the thing in for a reason)))

So again, Me and my friends star in the story. (AS USUAL...)

So, Elle, Julia, Lucy and Becca are the main characters along with the above people.

Elle The most awesome person ever. Becca Elle's Twin and Best friend. Lucy Elles Best Friend. Julia Elle's other best friend/

thanks so much for reading the intro! If you didnt read it, you wont Get the story...

So, They were all having a nice picnic on a hill, under a tree having little finger foo--.

"WRONG STORY, ELLE!" Becca yelled, at the top of her lungs.

Elle stopped. "Riiiiiight." She murmered.

Julia sighed.

"HEY! The story was going well, but it was getting to the point were it would rain.. then, then... EWWWW!" Elle laughed.

Becca, Lucy and Julia all made a face at Elle.

"Ugh. Lets start." Julia said.

Okay so heres the REAL story.

Elle, Julia and Lucy were planning to meet Becca at Six flags after school.

They talked on, and on about it.

"...SO... you excited?" Julia asked Lucy.

"...You mean about six flags? Hell Yes!" Lucy replied.

Lucy relized she was in religion class and she said that really loud, Mrs. Neadu looked at her, puzzled.

Lucy slid down in her seat.

Elle laughed very loud at that point.

Then the bell rang, waking up most of the class.

"SCHOOLS OVER! WOOT WOOT!" Elle yelled as she ran out of class.

They had Becca bring them.

And off they went, to six flags. IN TEXAS!

Little did they know..

DUH DUH DUH DUHHHH!

That... they would meet people they Hate, and people they somewhat like.

...

SOMEWHAT!

So, they walked into the gates of 6 flags.

"I SMELL CORNDOGS!" Becca and Elle randomly yelled.

Elle laughed.

Then Becca laughed.

Invisible wire.

Just like Julia and Lucy have an Invisible wire.

...

Moving on.

Elle, Becca, Lucy and Julia noticed a HUGEMUNGO water ride they wanted to go on. They had to pick a partner.

Elle and Becca picked each other, and the other 2 girls did the same.

"Umm... Okay then." Julia said.

Elle and Becca went on that 2 person Tube thing.

Same with Lucy and Julia.

They got in line.

Then the noticed who the person in front of them was.

Miley Cyrus.

Elle and Becca were both thinking the same thing.

_push her over the railing. Oh come on! CHICKEN! You knowww you wanna..._

So, evil as the twins are... they pushed her.

Lucy and Julia stared at Elle and Becca.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE SUED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! I ASSUME YOU RUN!:

They got in line.

Then the noticed who the person in front of them was.

Miley Cyrus.

Elle and Becca were both thinking the same thing.

_push her over the railing. Oh come on! CHICKEN! You knowww you wanna..._

So, evil as the twins are... they pushed her.

"I ASSUME WE RUN!" Becca yelled, Julia and Lucy followed the two girls zoom through the line. Miley scowling behind them.

Miley ran into a tent-ride-thingy. Her skimpy bikini covered with mud.

"Well, thats what she gets for being so friggin revealing..." Elle said, the girls ran into a rollercoaster ride line.

Who was in front of them this time...

The Jonas brothers.

Becca froze.

"Nick... I wanttt youuuu..." Becca dreamily said.

Nick froze too.

"Mann... shes hottt..." Nick mumbled.

Elle hid her face.

So she HAD to be Beccas twin!?

The dude and the senior dude sighed.

"Oh... joy." Lucy mumbled, tapping her foot.

Julia sighed.

"Whats with all the famous people!!" Elle said, then stopped for a moment.

"Hey... uh... dudes... Is Selena gomez here?" Elle said, Elle's selena gomez' biggest fan.

"No.. but i think davids here... and thats as close as youll get to her." Kevin said.

"That sooo did not sound right..." Joe mumbled. Elle and Joe got the chills.

"So, that means hes a GIRL?" Julia asked.

Everyone gave Julia a look.

"NO!" Everyone in line said.

Julia blushed.

The line moved about 7 inches.

"Julia, I dont want to ride this ride... Lets go get something to eat... lets leave Elle here to talk about Davidita and becca to wish she was doing something else." Lucy said, pointing to a Cotton Candy stand.

"DID HE GET SURGE?! EWWWW.. THATS SOOO WRONG!" Julia said.

"Julia, go buy some common sense! Its obliviously a saying!" Elle said.

Becca and Nick were still staring at each other.

"Okay then. We'll I have no clue where he is, so yeah." Kevin murmered.

"I never asked where he is!" Elle asked, although very curious.

"Mmmmhmm. Im sure you still want to know..." Joe said, with a pinch of sarcasm.

"...WHY IS EVERYONE TORTURING ME!?" Elle curled up into a ball and rocked back and fourth.

"Whats her problem!?" Joe asked Becca.

"Something happened at school... longgg story." Becca said, without removing her eyes of nick.

"Hmph. I have time. Scince this lines not getting any smaller." Joe said.

"Okay then. Well, Lucy and Elle had this crush on him that lasted at least two days, and Julia yelled it out to the world...( the cafeteria) ... and well... yeah...!" Becca said... dreamily... still staring at nick.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nick, Kevin and Joe stared at Elle.

"WHERE TELLING HIM!" Joe teased.

Elle stood up.

"YOU BETTER NOT." Elle screamed.

"OH YEAH?!" Kevin laughed.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WANT TO TELL HIM?!" Elle Screamed.

"Tell who what?" There was the guy.

"OH GOD!" Elle screamed.

"That Elle liked you... and now she doesnt..." Joe stated.

Elle's face turned red with fury.

Then she started to cry.

"Um.. are you okay?" David asked.

"HELL NO!" Elle screamed.

"We were just kidding--" Kevin and Joe started.

"IF YOU WERE KIDDING, YOU WOULDNT HAVE WENT THIS FAR!" Elle screamed.

Joe and Kevin stayed silent.

"HE KNOWS MY IDOL! AND KNOW HES GOING TO TELL SELENA...EVERYTHING!" Elle yelled.

"I dont even know what happened..." David said, confused as ever.

"Oh." Elle said. "..."

"Oh. Now you got me curious. Thanks a lot..." David murmered.

"Elle started a rumor that you and Jake t. austin are dating." Joe said.

Elle kicked joe somewhere were she shouldnt.

"I hate you." Elle cried.

"Alrighty then..." Joe said, clutching himself.

"Im starting to wish this was the picnic story." David said.

"Oh... EW! SICKO!" Elle said.

"Eh." David said.

Lucy and Julia came back.

"WHATD I MISS!" Julia yelled, holding a corn dog in one hand, and cotton candy in the other.

"A lot." Nick said.

"LOOK WHO WOKE UP FROM HIS TRANCE!" Kevin sighed.

Nick laughed and so did Becca.

Next thing he knew, he was first in line for the rollercoaster ride.

"I call riding with Becca." Nick said.

Becca nodded.

"I CALL JOE" Kevin said.

Joe made a puke face then nodded.

"Er... I call Julia." Lucy said, sticking out her tounge.

"Oh... wonderful..." Elle sarcastically said, looking at David.

David giggled.

"AW THIS SUCKS!" Elle said.

Lucy noticed David was there.

"Uhh... I didnt see you there." Lucy said. "Hi, Im lucy..."

"Oh, the other girl who liked me. Howd'cha do?" David said, awkwardly.

Lucy grabbed Elle by the arm and whispered. angerly. "YOU TOLD HIM!"

"NO! Joe did." Elle said.

"Ugh. I hate himmm..." Lucy whispered.

"Ditto mannn.." Elle said, "We'll at least your sitting with Julia!"

Lucy stuck out her tounge and walked away.

Right now, they were all getting in their seats.

It was A very "loopy" ride, so that means Heavy on left side of seat... and the lighter person would have to lean on the person on the right.

So Elle would have to lean on David.

This oughta be good.


	2. Wth is a lip touch!

The ride began, Elle was still wishing it was over.

Ugh.

Here came the loop.

Elle grabbed on to the side of the seat, but she kept sliding.

"Could this get any worse?" Elle murmered.

"Actually... Yes." David said

Elle froze.

"Uhm. Sorry you heard that..." Elle said.

"I dont really care..."

_good._

"Ya know... you and Selena make a cute couple, have you seen youtube lately? A bunch of you guys all over it... some chemistry." Elle changed the subject.

"You think so?" He blushed.

"Yeah, of course." Elle said.

He still blushed.

"You really do like her, huh?"

"Well...um.. Yeah.. Im way too old for her." David blushed.

"Your still blushing!" Elle taunted.

"You noticed..."

"Um.. Yes. And i shall be thanked when you get married." Elle said.

"Yup, my little wedding planner." He said grinning.

"Um... dont call me that, Okay?" Elle said.

He froze.

"Yeah, Um sure!" He said, and blushed again.

"It sounds like a twisted pick up line." Elle laughed.

"...erm..."

_The ridesss ovaaaa._

Lucy and Julia stared at Elle.

"What were you just talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I heard a whole lot of 'weddings, pick up lines, chemistry, cute couple'" Julia said.

"..."

"So, you dont answer!" Lucy said.

"No comment." Elle murmered.

"AHA! YOU GETTING MARRIED, AND... PICK UP LINES, YOU MAKE A CUTE COUPLE AND YOU PASSED CHEMISTRY!" Julia said. O.O

"Heck no! You only heard PARTS of the conversation!" Elle mumbled.

"ICK. So there was MORE?" Lucy asked, Elle knew what she was thinking.

"Uh. Just about him getting married to Selena."

Becca still "Looked Nick in the eyes."

No words spoken.

.

.

.

.

"I'm gonna go, Byes." Lucy said, and left out the parks entrance.

"She--just went out the... ENTRACE!" Julia laughed.

"Naw." Elle and Becca Murmered.

The Jonas brothers rided the ride over, and over, and over.

Becca, Elle and Julia saw Lucy come running back towards them.

"Ugh, I had to pay 35 bucks just to get back in here!" Lucy whined.

No one payed attention.

"Hmmm... Lets go to Water Thriller!" Julia pointed to the place on the map.

"Good idea." Becca said strolling ahead.

Elle and Lucy shrugged.

They hoped the dudes or the guy wouldnt be there.

In bathing suits.

Elle shivered.

She really wanted to go home.

...

When they got there, Julia was the first to Jump onto a waterslide.

"WHEEE!" Julia screamed as she went down the tube.

Becca turned around.

"OH LA LA!" Becca said.

Of course the Jonas Brothers showed up.

"IM BEING BLINDED!" Elle said, hiding her eyes.

"DITTO!" Elle murmered.

Julia said "No comment."

...

"Please, put a shirt on..." Elle complained.

"Um. Sure." Nick said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Becca screamed. She whispered to Elle, "Why must you ruin my life?"

Elle smirked.

"Please dont tell me--" Lucy started.

"NOW IM OFFICIALY BLIND! THANK GOD! I DONT HAVE TO SEE THAT!!" Elle said turning around.

"Meee tooo!" Lucy said.

"PUT A DANG SHIRT ON!"Elle screamed.

"Um... Sure." The guy said.

"Is it on?" Elle hid her eyes.

"Yes."

Elle looked.

"CLEAR!" Elle screamed.

"Its all good." Julia murmered.

"I dont think I want to stay here any longer. Lets go ride some dry rides." Lucy complained.

Elle nodded and ran with Lucy, toward a Loop coaster.

"WAIT!" Julia and Becca called.

"I sit with Lucy!" Elle called "no callbacks."

Elle and Lucy got in line.

"I CALL NICK!" Becca said.

"I CALL JOE" Kevin said. Joe gave him a look. "WHAT?! I dont even KNOW the girl"

Joe nodded.

"Ughhh... NOOOO!" Julia yelled.

She had to be with the guy.

They were next before they knew it.

Elle sat with Lucy.

"Uh. Im glad im not sitting with Mental Guy." Elle mumbled.

"Yeah. torture is, I might have to sit with HIM next." Lucy complained.

The ride began to move.

"WELL! At least you wont be talking about Marrige!" Elle said.

"YOURE GETTING MARRIED?" Lucy yelled.

"NO!" Elle said.

**with julia**

Julia mumbled swears over and over.

"Ummmm." He murmered.

"shut up!" Julia said.

"Pffttt... You are rude."

"NO, YOU ARE!"

Grrr.

Grrr.

**Joe and Kevin**

"Dumdeedum."

"dumdeedum''

**lucy and elle**

"I wonder how Julia is doing." Lucy said.

"I hope she suffers as much as i did." Elle hoped.

"Dont be so rude!" Lucy said.

"Arrrgghhh.."

**With Julia**

"Your a.. perv..." Julia randomly said.

"Thanksss.??" David murmered.

"No problem. Your old enough to be my dad." Julia said.

"Erm, exactly, how old IS your dad?"

"About 42."

"And Im 18.."

Julia sighed.

"Its a form of speech, smart one!"

"Well EXCUSE me. I'm sorry, I dont speak your language!"

"Pffttttttttttttt." Julia snorted.

"ELLE'S NICER"

"I bet!" Julia exclaimed.

"Well, Its as true as you being rude!" He argued.

"Hmph!" Julia snorted, again.

"QUIT FIGHTING YOU TWO!!" Elle screamed.

The ride got stuck, just before a Loop.

"Great, we could be here for HOURS!" David complained.

"Hourrrsssss..." Julia complained

"HOURS!" Elle screamed.

"Poor, Poor, Poor Julia." Lucy murmered.

Elle took out a case she had brought on the ride.

"Meh laptop." Elle said, smiling.

"You brought a computer?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Yes I did." Elle said, Logging onto google.

"Rachelle, google? GOOGLE? Why dont you go on fanfiction or something!" Lucy saracasticaly said.

" I need to search something." Elle said.

G O O G L E

Search here:

Elle typed "Who is David Henrie dating?"

A bunch on answers came up.

All of them Said Lucy Hale.

Elle convered up hale and showed lucy.

"LUCY! DAVIDS DATING YOU!"

"NO WAY!!" Lucy screamed.

"Im dating who??" He asked.

"ME ?!" Lucy screamed.

"NO! LUCY HALE!" David murmered.

"Who dat?" Lucy asked.

David sighed.

"The girl who played Miranda in WOWP." Elle corrected.

"Oooooooooh, so you want to marry her? Not Selena??" Julia asked.

"Well, Shes 15 for crying out loud! Im not marrying her!"

"So... you lied." Elle said.

"Huh... oh, NO i diddnt.. SHES REALLY REALLY NICE and all..."

"So, you lied." Elle said.

"NO! I didnt! I dont like making you mad, elle." David said.

"Well, ya did." Elle said, turning slightly.

She struggled to get out of the rollercoaster seat.

"ELLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy and Julia Asked.

"IM LEAVING. I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Elle said.

She succeded to get out of the seat.

"ELLE SIT BACK DOWN!" Becca screamed. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HIGH WE ARE?"

"NO!" Elle said, then she looked down.

"Whoaaaa."

Elle stumbled.

"ELLE, WATCH OUT!" David said.

"Pshht. Your a lying freak. I dont like Liars." Elle said, she tryed walking,.

Then Elle screamed as she fell 100 ft onto the ground.

"OH MY GOD!! ELLE?!" Becca screamed, climbing out.

"Becca! NO!" Nick screamed.

"When my twin falls, I help her!" Becca said, jumping.

Becca fell on her feet.

"Gosh, THATS A HUGE FALL!" she said, she hurt her knee.

"Are you okay?" david asked.

"compared to Elle, Im Glorious! Im not the one sprawled out on the ground passed out! Come down and Help you idiots!"

Which was stupid!

David, Lucy and Nick were the only ones who cared enough to come down.

"We have to see if shes breathing!" Lucy said.

"Okay... But... Uh... whos gonna push their hand to her chest." Nick said, uncomfterble.

"Um..."

"Lets just see if he chest is going... uhm... up and down." Becca said.

She saw it moving.

"Okay, but the winds knocked out of her! We need someone to preform CPR!" Lucy said. While backing away. Becca did the same.

"OH COME ON!?" Nick and David said. The both moved out to the side.

"Thats not fairr... why do WE have to be guys!" Nick said.

"Whats wrong with saving her life?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing... Just, Im too old, to kiss her." David backed away.

"Im too odd." Nick said backing away.

"ONE OF YOU HAS TO! ILL PASS OUT IF I HAVE TOO!" Becca said, passing out.

"Oh good. Two." Nick said.

"SHES JUST PRETENDING." David said.

"LETS KICK HER AND SEE IF SHE WAKES UP!" Nick suggesting, Kicking Elle.

"WELL! EXCUSE ME, BUT THATS CHILD ABUSE!" David said, pushing Nick away.

"ILL GIVE YOU CHILD ABUSE!" Nick said.

"Im older then you." David said.

"I hate you... RAWR!" Nick said.

"Good." David said.

"ELLE!" Lucy reminded.

"Um, yes right, lets get that lifeguard to do it." Nick said, pushing the life gaurd towards elle.

"NO!" David said.

"So , you want to KISS her?" Nick asked.

"No... Im too old! But otherwise--"

"SHUT UP!" Nick said.

"Im not kissing someone whos years younger then me!" David said.

"for her safety?" Becca asked.

"WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME!?" David said.

"Hey, you lied to the girl! She'll be happy you saved her life!" Lucy said.

"UGHHH! FINE!" David said.

**So he did, and Lucy took a picture.**

Elle woke up and saw lucy running around with a camera.

"Whaaa?? how did i wake up??" Elle asked.

"DAVID KISSED YOU OOOOOHHHH!" Lucy taunted.

"GIMME THAT CAMERA!" David said, chasing Lucy.

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!" Elle said, wiping her lips on her shirt.

"So, do you forgive him... He DID save your life." Becca asked.

"I guesso. I guess I HAVE too..." Elle said.

"awww... how sweet!" Nick taunted.

"LOVE BIRDS." Nick said, running around.

"I REALLY WANT TO KICK YOU! HARD!" David screamed.

"ME TOO! BUT IM NOT BECAUSE DAVID AND I WOULD AGREE ON SOMETHING!" Elle said.

"HAHAHS!" Julia said, climbing down from the coaster.

"YOU MADE OUT!" Julia said.

"NO I DIDNT!" David and Elle screamed.

"Yes, you did! SO PASSIONATE! THE KISS OF PASSION!' Julia teased.

"It was a neccassary CPR lip touch!" David said.

"THAT MADE IT SOUND SOOO WRONG!" Elle screamed.

Becca came close to Elle.

"You didnt make out..." She said.

"No Kidding!" Elle said.

"VERY WRONG!" Elle said.

"psshttt! You are very wierd, Elle!"Nick said.

"So.. Much... Passion!" Julia teased.

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO FAINT AGAIN?!" Elle screamed.

"No thanks!" David said.

"Nooo..."

"Then SHUT UP ABOUT THE KISS!"

"NO! Wait...you ADMIT it was a kiss, not a nessacery CPR lip touch!" Nick laughed.

"you know... I'm going to agree with Him. I want to kick you so hard right now.. Which reminds me... where are all these bruises from!?"

"hmmm... I dunnoo..." Lucy said, while pointing to Nick.

"He kicked you!" Julia said.

"CHILD ABUSE!" Elle screamed.

She was furious!

"Wait a second... Why did HE help me and not you?" Elle asked.

"He... was... well. I.. Uhm... Well..." Nick stumbled.

"WELL??" Elle said.

"Well, I dont know..." Nick said.

"He didnt want to kiss you!!" Julia exclaimed.

'' Idiot." Elle said.


End file.
